à la recherche du bonheur
by Bubble82
Summary: Saison 1, Syd et vaughn se sont rencontré à l'entrepot juste avant sa mission où elle devait faire des photos du manuscrit de rambaldi et échanger la page vierge. petit chap qui n'a rien à voir avec mes autres fic mais l'idée me trottait ds la tête et la


Fic à chap unique

Petite idée qui a germée en quelques heures et voilà ce que ça donne.

Saison 1, épisode page 47 quelques jours après que Syd et Vaughn se soient rencontré à l'entrepôt.

**A la recherche du bonheur**

Il y a quelques jours, Sydney et Vaughn s'étaient rencontrés à l'entrepôt. Il lui avait énoncé sa contre mission qu'elle avait effectué le soir même. Elle avait fait des photos du manuscrit de Rambaldi ainsi que remplacer la page vierge.

Sloane ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle mission mais elle avait contacté Vaughn quand même.

Elle l'attendait depuis 5 minutes quand il arriva en lui souriant, ce même petit sourire qu'il avait eu en lui parlant de sa tante Trish. Ils se saluèrent et Sydney s'assit sur une chaise laissée vide.

V: Tu n'as pas de nouvelle mission je crois.

S: Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça. Je voulais te parler. Je veux arrêter, j'en peux plus.

Elle attendait une réaction de sa part mais elle ne vit qu'un regard compatissant dans les prunelles de Vaughn.

V: Tu es sûre de toi ?

S: (fatiguée) J'ai envie de tuer Sloane de mes mains à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Je ne supporte plus de mentir à Will et Fran. Et mon père... mon père, il est impassible. Je ne me souviens pas du jour où on a eu une conversation de père à fille. Il est un inconnu pour moi...

V: On en a déjà parlé... je sais que cette vie t'insupporte mais tu sais que je ne pourrais te suggérer qu'une chose.

S: Oui et je ne veux pas le programme de protection-

V: Je veux bien t'aider mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution... et partir, c'est également mettre la couverture de ton père en danger-

S: J'y ai pensé-

V: Mais tu es décidé...

S: Oui mais je ne veux pas vivre cachée-

V: Tu es prête à quitter Los Angeles ?

S: Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix oui.

V: Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai quelque chose.

S: Merci Vaughn...

Il lui sourit et avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui murmura de faire attention à elle.

Elle passait la porte de son appartement quand elle entendit ses amis se chamailler au salon. Quand ils la virent, ils l'enlacèrent puis s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon.

S: (à Will) Comment va ta majorette ?

W: Elle est pas majorette-

F: Elle en a pourtant l'âge!

S: Très juste. Alors ?

W: C'est quoi ce complot! Et toi, Syd c'est toujours le désert ?

S: Changes pas de sujet! Alors Jenny ?

W: Y'a rien-

F: Oui et quand elle t'a nettoyé les amygdales pour Thanksgiving, c'était par pure amitié !

W: Vous ne saurez rien. Et toi, Fran ?

F: Joker. Syd ?

W: (à Fran) Raconte! Qui c'est ? Comment il est ? On le connaît ?

F: Je pense pas. Il est grand, châtain clair, des yeux verts à te faire rouler parterre. Je sais qu'il s'appelle Michael. Il montait dans la caravane de don du sang situé sur le campus-

S: (murmurant) Michael...

W & F: Tu le connais ?

S: (gênée) Non. Je dois confondre-

F: Et toi? Tu ne nous dit jamais rien-

S: parce qu'il n'y a rien.

F: Bah, si tu sortais un peu plus et que tu quittais ta satané banque, tu verrais peut être bien que y'a de beau mec célibataire dans notre monde.

S: Peut être... bientôt...

F: T'es sérieuse ?

S: Oui... mais je risque de devoir partir à l'étranger pendant un temps indéfini-

F: Quoi !

W: Tu ne peux pas simplement démissionner-

La sonnerie du biper de Sydney lui évita de continuer cette conversation qui tournait à l'interrogatoire.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Will et Fran avant de se diriger à l'entrepôt où son père l'attendait. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

J: Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Sloane va se douter de quelque chose-

S: Je sors du jeu. Je partirai à l'étranger-

J: Il va envoyer des agents à tes trousses. Tu pars seule ?

S: Vaughn doit me contacter pour mon départ.

J: Tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur ta mère...

Elle prit le dossier volumineux qu'il lui tendait.

S: Qu'est ce que c'est ?

J: Son dossier... elle n'est pas la mère attentionné, aimante et protectrice dont tu as eu l'image pendant 6 ans.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes et son père partit alors que Vaughn arrivait.

Sydney sentit son coeur s'emballer alors qu'il lui souriait. Elle fit comme si de rien était, évitant de le fixer dans les yeux sachant qu'après elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui.

V: Avec ton père, on a trouvé une solution. Une planque en Inde mais tu devrais être accompagné.

S: Je pars seule-

V: Devlin est contre. Ils réfléchissent encore à l'agent qui t'accompagnera... seule tu ne t'en sortira pas si Sloane te retrouve.

S: Je sais... c'est juste que je ne veux pas embarquer quelqu'un d'autre dans mon enfer.

V: Ouais... donc tu prendra le vol de jeudi à 7h30 pour Paris et ensuite celui pour New Delhi. L'agent qui t'accompagnera aura le siège voisin du tien. (lui tendant une enveloppe) Là dedans, il y a tes billets d'avions, ton nouveau passeport et du liquide-

S: Merci... merci pour tout ce que tu fait-

V: Je ne fais que mon boulot-

S: Non... et tu le sais... merci. Fran t'a remarqué sur le campus-

V: Quoi ?

S: Sur le campus. Elle m'a fait une description détaillée de toi montant dans la caravane.

V: Alors j'ai manqué à ma discrétion d'agent...

S: Je suis désolée de te laisser en plan avec le SD-6 et l'Alliance-

V: On finira par y arriver...

Un long silence pesant s'installa entre eux puis Sydney finit par le rompre.

S: Tu devrais y aller... Alice risque de t'attendre-

V: Ouais...

Il lui sourit avant de se tourner et de partir. Le voyant franchir le grillage, Sydney se permit enfin de soupirer pour avoir réussi à rester elle même face à lui. Elle se leva et sortit pour la dernière fois de cet entrepôt sordide quand dans l'obscurité elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lumière pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Son odeur enivrante, la laissait toujours rêveuse et son envie de vivre quelque chose avec lui la poursuivait après chaque rendez vous dans cet entrepôt.

S: (murmurant) Vaughn...

V: Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Je pars avec toi-

S: Ne dis pas de bêtises... tu as une vie ici-

Il la fit se taire en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sydney tardait à répondre à ce baiser mais n'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle entrouvrît ses lèvres pour mieux lui retourner ce baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement. A bout de souffles, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre malgré la pénombre de l'entrepôt.

S: Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier pour moi-

V: Ce n'est pas une sacrifice... tu sais bien qu'on a dépassé le stade de l'amitié...

S: (gênée) Vaughn, tu as Alice-

V: Non. On a rompu, il y a 2 mois.

S: Tu n'as pas à risquer ta carrière pour moi-

V: Il ne s'agit pas de ma carrière. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai rient tenté envers toi parce que tu étais mon agent... mais tout ça n'a plus lieu d'être... tu me rends dingue Syd...

S: Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes. Je suis loin d'être facile à vivre...

V: Laisses moi m'en rendre compte par moi même.

Ils s'observèrent encore quelques minutes puis Sydney céda. Les jours suivants, Sydney mentit de nouveau à Will et Fran sur son départ. Le jeudi arriva rapidement, Sloane ne pu remarquer l'absence de Sydney, étant donné qu'elle était en congé.

Elle était assise coté hublot, le regard dirigé vers celui ci quand une main se glissa dans la sienne. Tournant la tête, elle croisa son regard émeraude qui lui souriait.

V: Prête pour l'aventure ?

S: Je connais ça depuis 7 ans... finalement, je suis heureuse que tu sois là...

V: Tu verras, ça ira... Weiss nous avertira dès que l'Alliance sera tombée.

Sydney était vraiment heureuse de sa présence malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour Will et Fran. Durant leurs 2 vols, ils ne dormirent que très peu. Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre sur leurs vies, enfance et adolescence respectives.

Arrivé à New Delhi, ils prirent un autre vol les menant à Trivandrum. C'était une petite ville située en bordure de la Mer d'Oran. Dans ce coin perdu, ils avaient une petite maison donnant sur une mer azur.

Peu à peu, ils se laissèrent aller. Leur relation naissante s'approfondissait à vue d'oeil. Tout passait par le regard, par un sourire ou par une étreinte. Ils ne vivaient pas cachés, ils se promenaient régulièrement en ville où Sydney découvrit que Vaughn parlait couramment l'hindi. Il avait été posté pendant plus de 2 ans en Inde alors la langue n'était pas un problème pour lui mais Sydney éprouvait quelques difficultés. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de parler cette langue et qu'en plus elle se trompait, Vaughn, lui ne se gênait pas pour se moquer après l'avoir corriger dans sa prononciation.

Les mois passèrent ainsi, entre leur amour qui se consolidait au fil du temps et une vie normale dont ils avaient toujours rêvés tous les deux. Syd avait longuement parlé du dossier de son père sur sa mère à Vaughn ; c'était le seul sujet sur lequel ils avaient encore du mal à communiquer. Cependant après 6 mois de vie commune et normale, Syd se rendit compte de quelque chose ou du moins d'un évènement qui allait bouleverser leur vie à tout jamais.

V: (murmurant) tu es enceinte...

S: Oui... tu comptes me torturer longtemps avec ce silence ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

V: ça devait bien arriver un jour... et un bébé de toi ne peut être que réussit...

S: On est en cavale-

V: (surpris) Tu ne veux pas le garder !

S: Si bien sûre... mais si Sloane-

V: Personne ne nous a retrouvé jusqu'à maintenant. Et si on doit partir alors ça sera tout les trois... ça se passera bien...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres.

Les jours suivants, Sydney fini par oublier cette peur qui s'était insinuée en elle dès qu'elle avait apprit sa grossesse.

Cependant Sloane n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser Sydney dans la nature avec toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait sur le SD-6 et l'Alliance. Depuis plus de 6 mois, il avait envoyé des agents à sa poursuite. Ceux ci avaient fait choux blancs mais un jour l'un d'eux parvint à retrouver sa piste en Inde. A force de persévérance, l'agent Johnson finit par découvrir la planque. Celui ci frappa à la porte de la maison et Vaughn lui ouvrit.

Jo: Bonjour.

V: Bonjour.

Jo: Désolé de vous déranger mais je suis à la recherche d'une jeune femme. Environ 30 ans, cheveux châtain, les yeux marron. Est ce que vous l'auriez vu ?

V: Je ne sais pas. Vous avez une photo ?

L'agent lui sortit une photo où Vaughn pu reconnaître Sydney. Il tenta de garder son sang froid en lui répondant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne le revit pas de la journée mais à la nuit tombée, il quitta cette maison avec Sydney pour Port Elizabeth en Afrique du Sud. Leur vie s'écoula ainsi pendant un an, allant de planque en planque, de Sydney à Paris en passant par Stockholm, Vienne, Toronto, Mexico, Moscou et Buenos Aires jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent l'appel de la délivrance. Weiss les avait averti que tout était fini pour les cellules SD, l'Alliance, que Sloane était sous les verrous et qu'ils pouvaient dorénavant rentrer tranquillement à Los Angeles. Durant cette année à travers le monde, le moment le plus difficile fut son accouchement, ils avaient dû être très vigilants. Ne sachant pas si l'hôpital appartenait à la CIA ou à l'Alliance mais par chance il appartenait à la CIA.

Sydney appréhendait son retour "à la maison". Elle savait que Fran et Will étaient toujours à son appartement. Elle était dans la voiture avec Vaughn ainsi qu'avec leur petit ange qui allait sur ses 6 mois. Vaughn sentait l'inquiétude de Sydney, il lui parla doucement en lui tenant la main, espérant lui transmettre la force dont elle avait besoin. Ils sortirent alors de la voiture tous les 3. Sydney sonna à la porte alors que Vaughn tenait dans ses bras leur fils endormi.

S: Je sonne à la porte de chez moi, c'est stupide.

V: (souriant) Détends toi. Ce sont tes amis, ils ne vont pas te manger.

Fran vint leur ouvrir et resta hébétée en voyant 3 personnes sur le pas de la porte.

F: Syd?

S: Oui.

Elles s'enlacèrent longuement puis ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur alors que Will sortait de la cuisine. Il embrassa Syd et elle leur présenta Vaughn. Fran ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Vaughn était LE Michael de la caravane. Syd échangea un sourire avec Fran à l'évocation de cette histoire.

S: Et je vous présente Ethan Bristow Vaughn, notre fils...

Lorsque Fran prit Ethan dans ses bras, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer tellement l'émotion était intense tandis que Will souriait.

Vaughn de son coté enlaçait Syd et lui murmurait quelques mots. Souriant à ses mots, elle se retourna en l'embrassant. Elle avait enfin la vie qu'elle souhaitait, des amis géniaux, un homme qui ferait tout pour elle et pour leur famille et un enfant qui la comblait de jours en jours. Elle avait enfin une vie normale.

Fin


End file.
